Model 04
The Iron Man Armor Model 04 (Model IV), also known as the Classic Armor and the Classic Red & Gold Armor, was an armor that appeared in the Iron Man Comics of the Marvel Comics Universe, that was created published by Marvel and created by Stan Lee, Larry Lieber, Don Heck and Jack Kirby. A minor update of Model 03, this version of the Classic Armor has been the longest-lasting to date. History This armor was created by Tony Stark shortly after the previous model was damaged beyond repair battling The Freak. This armor was not only more flexible, but also returned to a nose-less faceplate. The armor later underwent several overhauls and was one of the longest models used. James Rhodes replaced Stark as Iron Man for a considerable time using this armor. Happy Hogan also wore it on different occasions. When Tony Stark undertook Stark Resilient, he dismantled and melted one of the various models of this armor. Appearances Capabilites *'Superhuman strength' - this armor increases the strength, but the other one (except perhaps Hulkbuster, Thorbuster and Phoenix-Buster), Stark is able to be lifted without problems, moving hundreds of thousands, millions of tons and above. *'Durability'- armor gives Stark tremendous strength. Superhuman which can tear kevlar like toilet paper, can not even scratch the armor of Stark. Impacts such beings as Namor that their blows can cause earthquake and shake the island, nothing it does not. Non-serious blows of Hercules and the Savage Hulk also did not cause him any harm. *Energy resistance - armor, Tony is very resistant to energy attacks, and we are talking specifically about the stability rather than absorbing enemy attacks. For example, Tony is fully armor protects against radiation. **'Temperature resistance' - armor has a high temperature resistance to temperature extremes. The temperature of almost 2,000 degrees Celsius did not harm him, and he has a resistance to very low temperatures. He also has a very high resistance to the lava, a supervillain who at speeds greater than the sound of small balls of molten lava past 60 centimeter block of titanium steel with ease, impact flow with high pressure lava, could not hurt at all Stark. And as proof of this, in one of the comics, Stark in Mark 4, floated in the hot magma of the planet. **'Resistances to Magic' - armor has a very strong resistance to the magic, as Stark's armor made of iron. Also, the armor has a basic immunity to magic. **'Resistance to Control' - armor has a special protection, which prevents mechanical control. **'Resistance to Absorption' - one of the first types of armor, which has a resistance to absorption of its own energy. *'Scanning' - Mark 4 is equipped with a variety of scanners and radar, as well as a device allowing to monitor electrical signals, in addition it is integrated on-board radar, sonar, infra-red scanner, night vision devices. **'Hacking ' - armor can hack technological devices, computers, and even whole spacecraft, aircraft-carriers, and even similar types of armor. And the armor itself has protection against hacking from the outside, and even installed special traps. Transportation Systems: *'Boot-Jets:' Iron Man had miniature electrically powered pressurized air jets built into his boots, which allowed him to make jet-assisted leaps. In this model Boot Jets were improved. Jet-powered roller skates and a propeller for use in water provided enhanced mobility. **Gyro-stabilizers were used in the boot jets. Weapon System: *'Repulsor: '''The armor's primary energy weapon. A particle beam weapon, standard equipment in the palm gauntlets; can repel physical and energy-based attacks, traveling as a single stream or as a wide-field dispersal. It's damage potential is extremely lethal, from being able to go through 2 inches of steel like paper to blasting a hole through a mountain. They can be powered up to make a larger beam or a Full Form repulsor Ray, which does 360 degrees of attacks. as well as to explain the principle of repulsors. Repulsors attacking flow of sub-atomic particles, firing them at the speed of light. *'Unibeam: A powerful searchlight, capable of projecting beams in virtually every light spectrum. Also used as a powerful weapon that can destroy anything in its path. It fires a boosted form of the Monobeam with some energy backing it up. In fact uni-beam is emitted in the form of rays of any type of energy and dissipate any energy attacks, the intensity of which is less than that of the cosmic energy. *'Sonic Emitter: '''In addition to the sonic emitter, a voice distorter helped protect Stark's identity and could also be used to duplicate sounds. *'Other systems of weapons and equipment ' - flamethrowers chemical flame composition, explosive bombs, magnetic bombs, mini-missiles, ultra-sound instruments, diamond saws, inductance field, proton-electrical discharges, heat waves, vibrating beams, blocking the rays of the nervous system, stealth devices and much more. *'Bombs with Freon ' - small bomb containing volatile Freon, can freeze opponents to the one-piece, solid, pieces of ice. *'electricity discharges ' - armor could conduct electricity across the surface, and the one who had contact with her received a small but painful electric shock. Stark also can electrolyzing on anything else. *'Tractor-pressor rays ' - such analog magnetism device, however this transfer device can not only metal objects, for example it can easily carry the weight in air at 12 tons. Also, the device can be used to attack, because it can divide particles connecting components, thus leading to breakage. *'Energy absorption - Stark can absorb the energy of entire devices, and for example to absorb the amount of energy with no problems able to evaporate the mountain. Also, it can absorb the amount of energy that would be sufficient to maintain the power system of South-West coast of the USA. It can absorb all the energy of the nuclear reactor. Absorption is not limited to electricity and heat. It can even absorb energy not from this reality. Absorb the energy of the Torch and Captain Marvel, it can blow a mountain range. It is difficult to say what types of energy is limited in the absorption of Tony, but it is clear that it can absorb almost anything, including the Power Cosmic. **'Thermocouples ' - absorb electrical charges from the fire and armor absorbs them. Also, thermocouples can absorb an attack based on heat and charge them. Also, chemical and acid attacks and types of weapons are absorbed. Defensive Systems: *'Magnetism:' Iron Man’s armor was equipped with an array of miniature electromagnetic generators that allowed him to manipulate magnetic fields for a variety of effects: **'Jamming' - Iron Man could generate electromagnetic interference which could be used to jam transmissions or disrupt the function of nearby electrical equipment. **'Reverse Magnetism' - Iron Man could redirect the path of ferrous projectiles in flight. **'Magnatic Effect '- The armor's magnetic effects were also boosted. Of note is a beam that could deflect energy. **'Device for control of magnetism ' - a device built-in armor, which allows to control the positive and negative magnetism. For example, pick something metallic in the air and hold it, pull something metallic or on the contrary to repel. Now even more armor increased control over magnetism, and it is comparable with Magneto's level at the beginning of his career. It can even manage the iron in the blood of the victim. *'Force fields' - is very well developed in this type of armor. They can both block enemy attacks, and Stark can catch someone in their force field. Force fields armor can easily block the beam power of the baryons in the 1 gigawatt. Power Systems: *'Particle Beam Generator:' Iron Man’s armor was powered by a ARC powerd Particle Beam Generator built into its chest plate. He could recharge these batteries by plugging his chest plate into any electrical source. It also more powerful and efficient in use of battery power than the previous armor. Power Pods assisted in power usage. Medical Systems: '''Life support was improved; the pacemaker was no longer needed after successful heart surgery. '''Secondary Systems: Iron Man's armor was equipped with a variety of secondary systems: *'Suction Cups:' Iron Man’s gauntlets could be fitted with detachable suction cups that allowed him to adhere to smooth surfaces. *'Finger Saw:' Iron Man’s gauntlets were equipped with a variety of retractable cutting devices capable of cutting through wood and soft metals. *'Impact Control Switch: '''Used to brace the armor. *'Various Gadgets: The armor possessed various gadgets: Diamond-edged digging tools, a loudspeaker, "jet stream" discs, freon tablets, tear gas bombs, even a sledgehammer for use against the Hulk. *'Radar: '''Radar and a fluoroscope were used as sensors. Sensors were upgraded with a full-band transceiver, infrared, and a 'life detector' that was keyed to several important personnel. **In addition to radar, the armor also had sonar, a magnetic repellor, and an energy detector. *'Radio Communication: 'Radio communications were enhanced by an antenna and a recorder. *'Fit inside suitcase: 'The armor was compact enough that it could actually be fit inside suitcases, something that would be commonplace for most of Tony's armors in the future. *'ECM Jamming: Used to evade detection. *'Hologram Emitter: '''Created multiple images to make the armor harder to target. *'Finger lasers: Used for cutting through objects Notes * During the time Stark was using this armor, he also developed and used several suits of secondary armor. See Space Armor, Stealth Armor. Trivia * ''There are no current trivia available on this topic.'' Gallery ArmorMod04.jpg| References * There are no '''References to display. External Links * ---- Category:Comics Category:Comic Armors Category:Fictional Technology Category:Iron Man Universe Category:Iron Man Comics Universe Category:Marvel Comics Universe Category:Earth-616 Category:Classic Armors Category:Earth-616 Technology Category:Armors Category:Pages Under Development